


The Missing Necrolyzer

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Companion Piece, Drabble Collection, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[GGAM - GoaL] Brandon had quietly left Millennion Tower by himself, angering both Biscoe and Mika with his disloyalty. Sidestory to The Hellhound of Billion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Set during chapter 4 to 6 of The Hellhound of Billion. Written for Shipping Week at fanfiction.net Caesar's Palace.
> 
> All disclaimers apply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Whisper
> 
> Pairing: Brandon/Grave x Mika, mentions of Brandon x Maria

_"He went against my order. He needed a lesson."_

Mika had first agreed with Biscoe. Brandon hadn't only upset the mob boss, but also Mika herself. He had promised not to pursue those hellhounds tonight, yet he had quietly left the building.

But then, she remembered how he broke up with her mother. He was a hitman, a despicable murderer who would someday earn what he deserved. To protect Maria's life, he had to leave her.

She felt a lump in her throat. "I'm sorry, Brandon." But a whisper wouldn't help him, would it?

She'd better talk to Biscoe now.


	2. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Shout
> 
> Pairing: Brandon/Grave x Mika

From afar, Mika had spotted Brandon as she ran. He lay on the bloodstained pavement, fueling her desire to shout. But his face - the bruise on his only eye and the blood from his nostrils and lips - brought the word "Brandon!" out of her mouth in an instant.

Tears welling in her eyes, Mika squeezed past the Millennion man and the wall. _We weren't supposed to be angry at him!_ _He just wants to protect us!_

Kneeling before him, she found blood trickling out of his ears. At this, she couldn't help but mentally scream, _I'm sorry, Brandon!_


	3. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Cry
> 
> Pairing: Brandon/Grave x Mika

Mika stared at the sheet of paper on Brandon's bed, her eyes growing wet at the numbers. Brandon's blood pressure had remained at seventies over forties for three hours.

She averted her gaze from the notes about his heart rate, but the beeping monitor forced the information into her head. Those rhythmic little sounds entered her ears and raced against her rapid heartbeat.

Wiping her tears with her sleeve, she put the paper down and retreated to her seat. Eyes fixed at the blood bag and the syringe pump on the IV stand, she could only hope for the best.


	4. Improvement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Announce
> 
> Pairing: Brandon/Grave x Mika

Mika's eyes snapped open at the wailing alarm. Looking around, she found out where that noise came from. The syringe pump. All the golden liquid in it had entered Brandon's body. But she could still hear the steady beeps from the monitor amidst the blare. They had slowed down.

She stood up and walked towards the monitor. However, William stood before it, blocking her sight.

Fortunately, he didn't keep quiet. "His blood pressure has been improving since the past four hours. It's currently 101 over 73." After a pause, he announced, "He's stable now."

Mika gave William a big hug.


	5. Unanswered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Answer
> 
> Pairing: Brandon/Grave x Mika

"Get outta here!" Mika grabbed Norton's arm and pulled it back, preventing his fist from reaching one of Brandon's gunshot wounds. "He's sleeping!"

"Gunshot wounds and blunt trauma." Norton crossed his arms. "No dogs can cause those."

"I told you to get out!"

Norton sighed. "He needs to wake up now. Only he can answer my question."

"Question?"

"'Which jerk inflicted such injuries on you?'" Norton grumbled. "Think about it, Miss. Don't you think the culprit deserves a punishment for hurting your 'daddy'?"

Well, she did want the bastard to suffer, but she simply replied, "Not now. He's still sleeping."


	6. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: Reveal
> 
> Pairing: Brandon/Grave x Mika

The culprit was no longer a mystery when Brandon woke up.

"Dr. Charles beat me up and left me for dead. He wanted me to experience the pain he had once gone through."

Mika clenched her jaws and hands at that. Why did Charles turn himself into a necrolyzer and do such a horrible thing to Brandon? Revenge? But Brandon had only caused him to lose his job. _By accident._

But if Charles wanted to do things that way, Mika would only hope that he would soon earn his just desserts. Anybody who had hurt her "daddy" needed a punishment.


	7. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: No prompt
> 
> Pairing: Brandon/Grave x Mika
> 
> In case you're fandom blind and haven't reached chapter 6 of The Hellhound of Billion, Cerberus is Brandon's pair of handguns.

At first, Brandon had thought that Charles had achieved his goal. With an anti-necrolyze bullet embedded in each of his thighs, he could only spend his day on his bed and watch that bastard terrorize the town.

But when Mika - with William's guidance - gave him a bed bath earlier today, he realized that succumbing to his disability meant putting Mika's life at risk. If he didn't get back to his feet immediately, the rogue necrolyzer might hurt her.

One would ask him about his paralysis, but he wouldn't care. He still had a wheelchair and his trusty Cerberus.


End file.
